


backup plan

by litteringfire (heartrapier)



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crack, Gen, dont try this at home kids, irresponsible characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/litteringfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria needs Hallelujah. Allelujah strongly doesn't think so. cop!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	backup plan

**Author's Note:**

> this tieria is so playful and allelujah is too dramatic that it borders on ooc im sorry,,,,

“Please,” Tieria says, not at all sincerely, with a smile that similarly lacks the heart.

Allelujah knows that smile, and he knows to say no to it. After all, this is the same smile Tieria once gave him right before Hallelujah forced his way out and Allelujah woke up to Superintendent Mannequin congratulating them on finding the kids imprisoned below a random woman’s house, while also airily mentioning that they should probably have gotten a search warrant first before they got around to kicking the cellar in.

“No, Tieria,” Allelujah says, takes a step backwards, “sir.” He has to wonder if this is the same Tieria Erde, who has gossips going around him talking of his strict rule-abiding ways (and, to a degree, of his beauty), and who had been introduced to Allelujah (newly-transferred then, arms aching from picking up boxes during the move to his new apartment with his beloved girlfriend) as a responsible senior who will grind him for every miniscule error he could have made.

“We have a serial murderer on the loose, Allelujah,” Tieria reasons, his eyes hard and an eyebrow raised as if challenging Allelujah’s morals.

“Still a suspect. But yes, I understand that part, but what I don’t get,” Allelujah feels like he is spelling every word; Hallelujah trembles with laughter in his head, “is why you need Hallelujah to operate that...that industrial crane.”

He gestures helplessly upwards at the giant machinery. The faint lighting along the harbour gives the metal beam a harsh shine. Tieria looks up to regard the crane once and turns back to fix Allelujah with a glare, arms crossed.

“This suspected serial murderer, you know, Haptism,” Tieria sounds like a fairly offended kindergarten teacher, “is hiding within one of these crates.”

“Yes....” Allelujah says just for the sake of satisfying Tieria’s dramatic flair.

“So we are basically playing hide-and-seek with the suspect,” Tieria lifts his chin, huffs, “and there is no way I’m playing along with the whim of a criminal.”

“Yes. But. Why the crane?” Allelujah asks, desperate to get answers because, for once, Tieria is talking in riddles and not in his scathing, straightforward way.

“Scare factor.”

“Scare...factor?” Allelujah blinks. “Sorry, sir. What?”

“UFO Catcher.”

Suddenly Allelujah understands everything. He lets out a squeak and presses his hands on his cheeks, blinking rapidly at Tieria, whose crossed arms seem to press harder onto his chest.

“You are _not_ making Hallelujah swing the crane around to corner the suspect!” Allelujah screams in horror, feels his nape chill with Tieria’s chuckle. “Just because Hallelujah won you that one mascot from a crane game doesn’t give him the right to operate a huge industrial crane on a living human!”

“He won’t be using it on a human. He will just be moving the crates around to box the suspect in.”

 _That’s the Tieria I know, sweet idea as always. Can’t guarantee I won’t_ accidentally _drop one on the poor guy, though_ , Hallelujah responds, voice echoing within the wall of Allelujah’s head.

“Come on, Tieria, we can make some plans that definitely don’t involve the crane,” Allelujah says over Hallelujah’s laugh, “like. You know. On Foot.”

Tieria scoffs. “There is a lack of novelty in chasing after the suspect by running.”

“It’s the norm!” Why is Tieria being unreasonable? Allelujah almost misses his first impression of Tieria—a no-nonsense, non-flexible person. “Well, otherwise it’d be a car chase, but—” Allelujah realises his mistake way too late, clamping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Excellent,” Tieria says with a fulfilled nod, at the same time Hallelujah hoots, _smart, Allelujah_.

Hallelujah is tugging at their connection again, and Allelujah decides there and then that if he can at least be asleep during the undoubtedly impending riot and guiltily admit to Superintendent Mannequin that his ‘evil twin’ (the affectionate nickname Hallelujah has forced Allelujah to use on him) has taken over his body and that he is partly innocent because he has been caught unaware, he would probably get off scot-free. Tieria, on the other hand, has used the “Hallelujah threatened me into doing it” excuse for so many times now that the Superintendent will most likely let him get away with it, anyway.

“Just don’t use my car.” Allelujah says resignedly as he drowns in and Hallelujah emerges out of his mind. He lets out a last groan when Hallelujah keeps their connection open for a second longer to grin toothily.

 _No can do, buddy. It’s the only car around_.

Allelujah sobs a little and hopes Tieria won’t be as heartless as to not help him pay for the repair.

**Author's Note:**

> why hasnt the suspect run away already while these police officers are busy bickering with each other? DONT QUESTION IT. please. im so sorry,,,


End file.
